Blood Types
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: House is facing life or death once again, but this time, the problem is that no one can figure out what's wrong with him. For once he really does have an extreamly intresting medical mystery, even if it is himself. Can anyone figure out what's wrong?
1. A morning

House's P.O.V

I woke up to another useless day in the life of Gregory House. What was going to happen today? Was it going to be a funny, dramatic, or overall horrible day? Probably a mixture of all of them.. The phone rang making me leave my thoughts of the future and I picked up the putrid device that woke me, and annoyed me so many times.

" House, where the hell are you? " Cuddy screamed through the phone.

" Ah, good morning to you too, Lisa. " House replied smirking a bit.

" Look, i don't give a crap about what you're doing right now, all i know is that you should be in your office, with a case file in your hand and jotting down ideas, on what it should be, so get there and do that! " She screamed and then the next thing I knew, she had hung up on me.

I raised my eyebrows in interest. Maybe a day induced with lots of Cuddy involved? I wondered in my mind hopefully. I got out of my bed and grabbed my cane quickly. I walked to the bathroom to do my usual morning rituals and then left out the front door, on my way to the hospital.

" Here I come oh useless day. " I grumbled as I took one last sip of coffee and opened the door to leave, only stopping briefly to turn off the light that was on in the my apartment.

**_Yeah, the first chap. is short, but I made the next chapter a little longer, think of this chap. as more of a prequil instead of a chapter. Thanks, and please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	2. AB,and pills

House limped straight across the room and to the elevator, ignoring the eyes that stared at him. They were ready for him to yell loudly or scream something rude out loud about Cuddy. The truth was, that he was not in any rush to get Cuddy hyped up today. He, for once in his life, just wanted to get to the team and start on some kind of case. He sighed and waited for the elevator to come as he continued to push the button over and over in a childish like manner.

" That's not going to help you know." The oncologist said as he suddenly stood next to House.

" Really?! I thought it would make the elevator fairy appear, suddenly before my eyes, and then I could give her my three wishes! My first wish would be to see Cuddy.." House started sarcastically but Wilson cut him off abruptly.

" I don't wanna hear it!" Wilson Exclaimed.

" You ruin all the fun." House said (yet again,) sarcastically.

They both stepped onto the small-ish elevator and started to descend upwards

" So, have a case yet?" Wilson asked.

" Nope, but I'm hoping that I'll get some thing along the lines of dramatic yet humorous, sort of case!" House said smiling.

" Use sarcasm much?" Wilson asked.

" I eat, sleep, and breathe it." House replied smartly.

" I can tell." Wilson looked over as the elevator doors opened suddenly with a whoosh sound.

The two doctors walked, well House rather limped, down the hall until they were at the door to where his team sat like little minions.

" Ah, my young ones…" House said mockingly and smiled.

" We got a new case." Foreman said not wasting time.

" Exciting.." House doubtingly replied as he went over to get some coffee. " What's wrong with him? " He asked impatiently as always.

" He took a few pills and then he just..died. They had to shock him to get his heart to start again. " Foreman explained flipping the papers in the file.

" What kind of pills? " Chase inquired.

" There not on the shelf yet, apparently his company had made some kind of flu pill and everything was fine with it, they had done everything they could to make sure it was okay for consumption, but then when they finally tested it on a human, he- well you know. " Cameron said as she flipped through the file too.

House picked up a file from the glass table top and limped over to a seat.

" There's nothing to do but go and see this guy. " Cameron said exasperated as a few moments weared on in silence, Wilson leaving a long time ago.

House grabbed his cane and stood up.

" Then lets go talk to this moron, shall we? " He asked mockingly.

He opened the glass, clear door and exited as the others followed suit. He wandered down the hall wearily until they made it outside of a room that Foreman had pointed out, was the patient.

" Hello moron! " House exlaimed brightly.

" Um, hello.." The patient said a little frightened.

House walked up next to him and looked him into the eye.

" You really are an idiot aren't you? " House asked in rhetorical question form, and then made a tsk'ing noise.

" Excuse me? " the pacient asked. " My name is Andy. " He said as he looked up at House with confused eyes.

" okay, _moron_. " House retorted, trying to get a rise out of him. " So, where are those pills of yours? " House asked as he looked at him straight in the eye.

" I don't know okay? " The patient said clearly annoyed. He was young and handsome. He had dark brown hair that was cut very short, with just a little bit of hair on his chin, above his lip, and down his jaw line. ( AN: Looks alot like the cop from the episode where the cop falls off the roof in season six.)

Suddenly Cameron shook a bag and the soft sound of two pills clacking together met House's ears. He turned around and reached out for the bag. He took one of them out and observed carefully, making sure to squint in observation.

" These are the ones you took? " House asked suddenly serious.

" Yeah, we made them at the company I work for.." Andy began.

" Okay, it's simple, just take some blood and do a few tests, no problem, we'll then just get you on a couple meds and then you should probally talk about tweaking that pill better." Cameron said smiling brightly.

" One problem. " Foreman said with his eye brows raised, looking at Cameron in the eyes.

" What? " Cameron asked at lose for words.

" He hates Needles, and we can't do the blood test properly if we give him any kind of anesthetic. " Chase said suddenly, entering the conversation.

Foreman nodded in agreement as House looked at the pacient with a look of confuison on his face.

" But if you don't do the blood test, you'll die. " House said looking at Andy.

" Really, I go into panic mode if you get too close to me with a needle. " Andy said in a warning voice.

House looked skeptical at first,_ 'was this guy really telling the truth? Or was he just some kind of lazy, difficult, weirdo? Nobody would want to die though..but everybody lies.' _House thought it over and then looked at him.

" Have you ever gotten a blood test done? Ever? " He asked amused by this certain case.

" Yeah. " He answered.

" What's your blood type? " House asked.

" AB, why? " Andy asked, now his turn to be very skeptical.

House looked at the pills and then the other.

" How many pills did you take? " House continued his game of 20 questions.

" Two. " He replied. " What are you gonna do? " He asked.

" Well, were the same blood type, pills go into your blood stream, if it affected you, it'll affect me, I'm not scared of needles, they could test on me, find out how to fix the tiny problem, and then we both have a cure, it's a wonderful world isn't it? " House said sarcastically yet again.

" No, wait, you can't do this! What if we don't find a cure!? What if it kills you!? " Cameron asked screaming.

" Then it will be an unlucky day for me wont it? Luckily though, I wont die from Vicodin, but from saving a patients life. Irony isn't it? " He said putting his face into a smirk of mock.

" No wait- " Chase began, but it was too late.

House took the pills and dry swallowed them both.

" Let the games begin. " He said and walked out of the room, leaving the others shocked.

**Do you like it? Sorry that the first chapter or prequel if you will, was a little boring, it was just to start it up. Thanks! And please review!**


	3. Last minutes

House's P.O.V

Yeah, I took the pills and I was probably going to die. Yes, some call me an idiot for doing it, some call me a unthinking A**hole, but I guess whatever puts wind in their sails, right? But the first words I heard when meeting Wilson at lunch, were not the happiest words I have ever heard.

" Are you stupid or something!? You could die! " Wilsion yelled quietly at me while I walked up to him while he was sitting at a table already.

I turned on my heels, I was willing to go and even pay for my own lunch if I could avoid this conversation.

" House! Get back here, we need to talk _now_! " Wilson yelled.

I turned around again.

" Yes, mommy? " I asked and put on my puppy eyes. I loved it when I got the chance to do this.

The rest of the population of the cafeteria were used to this already and didn't care, and if there we newbies working here, they would learn soon how I act.

" Look, you can't just go off and do things like that! " He screamed as I walked over and sat down.

" What was I supposed to do? " I asked seriously but not yelling like my oncologist boy over here.

" You, You could just make him do it, like you always do! You could have tried something else! " He exclaimed but he knew he was losing this battle without me even speaking another word. He sighed in disbelief and rage.

" How long until it kicks in? " Wilson asked in an exsperated voice.

" No idea. " I answered honestly.

" Go find out! " Wilson yelled in a disbelieving voice.

" Sir, yes sir! " I answered with a mocking salute.

I stood up and sighed. I took my cane in hand and walked out of the cafeteria pushing the door forcefully with one hand, and then making my way down the hall. I walked past my team as they stayed in the conference room. They turned there heads but then quickly looked away. I smirked and then opened the door to my patients room. Apparently this was hi lunch time too.

" Hey, Andy, How long was it before you started to feel you know.." I said using his real name for once. At the end I made a hand gesture to my throat like a knife across, that signified death.

" It took me like, three hours. " He answered with a little bit of food in his mouth.

I nodded and looked at my watch. I had taken the pills two hours ago. I knew that the pills must have been kicking in on account that I wasn't even hungry at all.

" Thanks.." I mumbled as I exited the room and made my way a certain oncologists room.

I made my way down the hall again and made my journey to Wilson's room.

_I had 55 minutes until the pills killed me. _

" You _know_ if you wait as long as that kid did, your going to die like him, right? You should go get tests done, and then it out of your system. " He said as soon as I walked in.

" Hello to you to James. " I said mockingly.

" I'm serious House! " He answered roughly.

I put my hands up in a Innocent way with a sarcastic scared look.

" Easy boy! If I take the blood test now, then it would mess up the treatment diagnosis. He needs a certain dose after the pill went into his blood completely, if I took a test now, then it wouldn't be the right dose or medicine and could kill him." I answered ingeniously.

He put a hand over his eyes.

" Don't worry mommy, daddy said it was okay. " I said to my best extant of trying to perform what most people call comfort.

" I don't know how you can play around at a time like this. " He said confused and upset.

_35 minutes_

" I don't know either, must be something wrong with my brain too.." I said sarcastically.

" Must be.." He said and stared at me.

_30 minutes_

" I'm going to die in about thirty minutes, so.." I said in a normal voice as if I was going to be late to a tea party.

Wilson opened his mouth in a little of surprise and stood up. I walked out of the room but I heard familiar footsteps behind me, and I knew that Wilson must have been following me. I kept walking until I got to my office/team room.

_20 minutes_

I stood next to the white board in the team room, looking at the team, waiting for them to say something.

" Well, i'm going to die soon..so.." I stated putting a bubble in my left cheek.

They looked up at me with there mouths slightly open.

My body was feeling weak and starting to feel numb. My forehead was starting to sweat. I looked at my watch again.

_15 minutes_

It became harder to breath.

" Are you okay? " Chase asked standing up a little.

I sat down at the table on one of the chairs. I put my head in my hands.

" House? " Wilson asked.

Then, I felt something I have probably never felt before. Nope, I'm sure, I have never felt it before. The sensation of someone ripping my insides out.

" AH! " I screamed shortly and gritted my teeth.

" House! " Wilson screamed rushing to my side.

" Get a stretcher! " Foreman screamed and Chase was on the case. If I hadn't hurt so much, I probably would have smirked and praised myself on how funny I was.

I felt something come pouring out of my mouth. Was it saliva? No, it had a strong taste..a strong taste of iron. Blood.

" Oh god.." Wilson whispered.

He lowered me onto the ground so that I was laying on the floor completely except for my head, which he held up a little, so I didn't choke on my own blood. I felt tons of it pouring out and I breathed in quickly . My sight wasn't great since things were getting blurry, but I could see Cameron putting a hand over her mouth in shock, and then Cuddy coming in a little tear go down her face, and her mouth open in shock. I guess Wilson hadn't told her what I had did. If he did she would have gotten a stomach pump as soon as she heard the news, Wilson must have slightly agreed on my reasoning of what I did. It was the only way to save this kids life.

" Oh my god! House! " She screamed and instantly ran over to myside and bent down next to me.

I felt more and more blood coming from my mouth, as I coughed from it coming up my throat.

" Oh my god.." She said said again and again.

I looked at her. It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad I wanted to just die. Then almost funny thing, was that I really was going to die.

" His pulse is slowing down! Where the hell is that stretcher! " Wilson screamed. He hardly got angry, so I knew he must of been angry at the thought of his best friend dying.

Just then I saw the stretcher coming, fast down the hall with a defibrillator. ( Shocker ) I knew I was gonna need it. Then everything got slow, and then everything was a gray color. And then it was all white and could only hear there voices.

" His pulse is almost gone! " I heard Cuddy scream as I felt hands come on me.

" Pulse....no.." I heard those words and then everything went black. Before I had died I felt my body jolt, and I knew they were shocking the crap out of me. Funny how you can be dead and feel what they do to you for a few brief seconds........ It scared the crap out of me.

**_What do you think? please review dudes and dudettes! Next chap, will be up soon!_**


	4. Blood Types

~~~~~~~~~**Blood Types**~~~~~~~~~

* * *

" He's stable. " Foreman said, sighing in relief.

Cuddy's mascara had dripped down her face and run down her cheeks, making her look rather messy. She sniffed and did a half run right beside the stretcher that House was placed on, the blood still slowly coming out of his mouth, dripping like rain drops from a roof after a little storm. They got him into a bed in one of the many rooms from the hospital. After laying him down onto the bed, Cameron wasted no time at all, and got straight to work with putting an oxygen tube under his nose. She sighed and looked worriedly.

" Okay, we need to take the blood test before the pills are out of his system.." Chase murmured as he got needles prepared quickly.

" Is it a good idea to take away even _more_ blood? " Cameron asked.

" We should get some blood into him first. " Wilson said.

" That would mess up the whole test! " Chase exclaimed.

" He could die! " Cuddy called out.

" The _patient_ could die. " Chase said. " We could have some blood ready for him after we take the test. " Chase added at the end, the truth was that he didn't want House to die, but he didn't want a patient to die either.

The room was silent for a moment.

" Does anyone have AB blood here? " Cuddy asked.

" AB is the world reciever of blood, it doesn't matter which kind he gets. " Foreman commented.

" He doesn't have AB positive. He has AB _negative_, only one out of one hundred sixty seven ( 167 ) people have it! that's only point six ( 0.6 ) of the entire U.S population! The only people who can give him a transfusion are AB negative like him, or O negative! " Cuddy yelled flailing her arms.

" How did he get a blood transfusion from the gun-shot then? " Chase asked curiously.

" We were lucky enough to have one person in the entire hospital with O negative, and he was a _patient_! It was extremely risky! " She yelled and then put her hands over her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

" We'll have to put him on a donor list. " Cuddy said in a sad and tired voice.

" We don't have time for that! He'll die before we can find someone! " Chase yelled.

" I don't know what else to do! " She screamed.

" We can give him a transfusion of _O_ negative blood. " Wilson answered steadily.

" O negative blood..it could work..but it would be alot better if we could find someone with the same blood type as him, with this much blood loss, the body could.." She started to reply but Wilson cut her off.

" We don't have any other choice! People with type negative O are universal donors, it'll be fine! I'm O negative, hook me chase. " Wilson replied and then walked over to chase.

" Okay, blood sample has been taken.." Chase said quickly and just in time.

" But,- " Cuddy started.

" This is an emergency! " Chase yelled at her quickly and started the transfusion quickly.

" Oh god..House.. House, can you hear me?" She asked quietly and walked over next to him.

House's eyes cracked open little by little to look up at Cuddy, in serious pain he sucked in a sharp breath of air and opened his eye compltley in panic.

" It's okay! " Cuddy said quickly. " Don't look any where, just look at me, okay? " She said steadily.

He nodded, being obedient for once in his entire life.

" It's okay.." She said smoothly and brushed his hair back.

" Okay, the transfusion is process, it should be done within thirty seconds to a minute. " Chase said while doing the procedures for a blood transfusion.

" Transfusion? " House asked quietly to Cuddy.

" Don't worry about it.." She said.

" Don't cut it off! I don't want you too! " House screamed.

" He's hallucinating! " Cuddy yelled and held down his arms as he flailed them around.

" Blood transfusion is done! " Chase yelled out.

" It's okay, were not cutting off your leg House, it's okay, just go to sleep.." She said, trying to sooth him.

" Stacy..S-Stacy.." He murmured as he fell asleep slowly.

" Stacy isn't here, it's okay.." Cuddy murmured just before House fell asleep with a slight nod. " Thank god, Stacy isn't here. " Cuddy said and put her hand on his forehead. " He had a fever. " She said worriedly.

Cameron went over and put her hand on his forehead also.

" Probably just a side effect. " Foreman replied.

Cuddy nodded and walked out of the room, it hurt her to remember what happened those years ago, when House had his infarction. She walked down the halls, trying her best to wipe away the mascara that was on her cheek, even though she knew that you had to clean it off with soap and water, she went into her office and sat in her chair, she then brought up a page on her computer and backspaced a name that was beside the number one, and moved that name to number two and the others down one number. On the top she put in a new name, the only person that was aloud on the top of the list, was the person who needed it most, she sighed, and typed in the name, _Gregory House_, and with that she had just put him on the list of needed AB- blood transfusions.

" Just in case.." She whispered.

She wouldn't let that happen again. Never _ever _again. She smiled a little relieved and got up to go and see if she could help House's team with House himself. She sighed worridly. And closed the door on her way out.


	5. Something new

~~~~~~~~~**Blood Types**~~~~~~~~~

* * *

House's P.O.V

I woke up lazily, cracking my eye lids open slowly. How many times had I done this before? A billion? I lost track of how many times I had woken up in a hospital bed, after about two thousand. Wow, I even think to myself sarcastically. I didn't have much time to keep on thinking sarcastically though, because as soon as I woke up I saw one of the most beautiful girls in entire building standing right in front of me. Lisa Cuddy.

" You idiot. " She said shortly with her brows together in a line of worry and anger.

" What? " I said as I reached up to my head with one hand as I tried to rub my eyes.

" You took the pills on purpose! " She exclaimed.

" For a good _reason_though. " I said hazily and I tried to open my eyes completely.

" Alright, I geuss I can't be _too_ mad at you, you _did _save the patient..But don't good doing that again! You nearly died! " She said and walked briskly next to me, looking down.

" I saved him? " House asked.

" Yeah, you did, it was simple, we just had to give him..well..we just had to give him some pills..he's fine..take these. " She said and briefly stopped inbetween sentences, trying to find the right words to say.

I looked at the pills she handed to me and dry swallowed them quickly.

" How're you feeling? We didn't exactly give AB negative blood on account that we didn't have anyone with that blood type, so we had to act on emergency and give you a transfusion of blood from Wilson, he's O negative. the last thing I want is you going into hemolysis. " Cuddy said seriously.

" I'm fine. " I murmured.

She sighed and just _had_ to put her hand on my forehead.

" Your burning up, you have a fever. Are you feeling nauseous, Dizzy, have a headache, or have any chills? " She asked worriedly.

" I'm-" I started. I was tired of her asking so many questions, but before I could tell her for the second time that I was fine she had to cut me off.

" I'm serious House! Please, tell me the truth." She said with serious and demanding, yet worried, pleading, and caring eyes.

To tell the truth, I was feeling sick, and had chills, but I knew that all of this was common after a blood transfusion.

" Nausea, chills, fever obviously, and a headache. " I said sighing, and feeling a little embarrassed, I hated telling people how I was _feeling_.

" Okay, I should see how high your fever is.." She said and then trailed off, she grabbed a thermometer and walked briskly back to me.

" Oh please don't hurt miss. hot and sexy! " I mockingly said and put up my hands in front of my face.

Cuddy smiled and put the thermometer in my ear.

" Big surprise that none of the nurses volunteered to take you temperature, or just make sure your even _okay_. " Cuddy said mockingly give him a knowing look.

* * *

No ones P.O.V

" Big surprise that none of the nurses volunteered to take you temperature, or just make sure your even _okay_. " Cuddy said mockingly give him a knowing look.

House suddenly stiffened a little, Cuddy noticed, and he was looking out in space.

" House? " Cuddy asked and stood up a little.

She looked behind her as she saw his team and Wilson suddenly enter the room.

" What in the world? " Wilson asked, noticing House looking out into space.

" House? Answer me! " She yelled.

His eyes started droop and he let out a low groan.

" House? Are you feeling tired? Drained? " She asked scared a little.

His eyes finally shut and blood started to dribble out of his mouth.

" House! " Cuddy said a little loud, not yelling, but more of a worried, loud, voice.

The team ran next to their boss, and not to soon either, as soon as they reached him, he started jerking out of control.

" He's having a seizure! " Cuddy yelled.

" There's nothing you can do! Wait for him to calm down! " Foreman said loudly over the panic.

Surely House began to calm down and all that was left was a short jerky movement in the arms, and even that began to slow down.

" House? House can you hear me? " Cuddy said and placed one of her hands carefully on him.

He opened his eyes slowly once more, the blood still going down his lips.

He reached up and put his hand where he felt the trickle of blood.

" I thought..I thought you gave me the pill for that...other pill! " House said confused as to what was going on.

" We did.." Cuddy said sadly.

" Then why did I spit blood, and have a seizure? " House asked.

" We don't know. " Chase said simply.

" From the blood transplant? " Wilson offered.

" No, it's something else.." Foreman said.

" What's the blood from? " Cuddy asked as she got a napkin and wiped away the blood that was left on House.

" The seizure...... it was a tonic-clonic Seizure.." House offered, regaining himself from the confusion and a bit of incoherence

" But why did you have one? " Foreman asked.

" I have no idea.." House said in a voice that he usually used when telling patients the news.

The team, Wilson and Cuddy and looked at each with their mouths slightly agape. House placed a bubble in his mouth and moved it from one cheek to another.

" Interesting.." House said and looked up at them innocently, even though they thought in their heads that he was crazy, to think that his own case, being himself, was in the least bit interesting or cool.

**Review please! And by the way, Tonic-Clonic seizures are 100% real, and so is hemolysis. They are real, 100% real! **


	6. Addison's? No way

**AN: House M.D doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~**Blood Types**~~~~~~~~~

* * *

House's P.O.V

I had no idea what was wrong with me, I was suddenly...depressed. I was never jumping for joy happy, but I was never depressed, I was usually just in between..like a mixture..a mixture of happiness and no emotion which always made me happy but not really really happy. I'm confusing myself now.. I sighed and looked over at the door. I rolled over, thankful that no one came. I was facing the wall, with no door, thankfully I was able to face that side by laying on my _left_leg, and not my right leg. I looked over at the window, and looked at the birds chirping and standing on both feet..on a tree.

" Dam* it. " I whispered from the dizziness that washed over me.

Next thing that I heard was the whooshing of the door.

" If your the loser nurse who gives me my meals, leave now, I'm not hungry. " I said truthfully for once.

" I'm not the nurse. " I heard the voice say. I knew that voice from any where. It was Foreman.

" What? " I asked annoyed.

" Your not eating? " He asked sighing at my annoyed voice, and ignoring my demand for reason.

" No, the food sucks. " I said, staying on my side, not bothering to look at him or even turn over at all.

" What's the real reason? " He asked.

I was silent for a second.

" I think I'm depressed. " I said after a minute.

" Depressed? " Foreman asked curiously.

" Yep. " I answered sighing and looking at the wall again. I was sick of this, and if they were trying to diagnose _me_, by _themselves_ they were idiots. I needed to find a way that I could solve my own medical mystery.

* * *

**No ones P.O.V**

" Yep. " Answered House back to Foreman.

Foreman was just about not leave through the doors when House had to stop him.

" Foreman! Bring the whiteboard and team in here. " House demanded, Foreman obviously knowing what he wanted.

Foreman nodded quickly and left through the door. He walked briskly down the hall way and into the room where the rest of the team was.

" Okay, he wants us to take the white board and every thing in there. " Foreman said letting out a big breath and sitting down at the table.

" What? No way, he doesn't need to solve _himself_ too. " Cameron protested with her eyebrows down in confusion of why they would even _consider_ this.

" Well, I think we should, House knows more about himself then we do, maybe we know alot, but he doesn't exactly open up and tell us his whole life story every day, and besides the man's a genius, if a confusing case could even be easy, it would be this one, on himself. " Chase said back. Neither of them exactly agreed on everything.

" But.." Cameron said and then sighed.

" Can we write down the symptoms first? " Foreman asked with a mixture of amusment and impatienctce on his face.

" Yeah. " Cameron answered and nodded.

" Okay.." Foreman said and walkedd up to the white board, taking up the black marker and began to write down the symptoms, saying them off as he went.

" Forty-five year old male, obviously, and his symptoms are..fever..chills..nausea...Clonic-Tonic seziures....Dizziness...bleeding out the mouth.." He said as he went but then Cameron cut him off.

" Wait, House said the the bleeding was from the Clonic-Tonic seziure. " Cameron pointed out.

" Yeah, but it could be something else, you never know. " Foreman said importantly.

Cameron nodded shortly, agreeing with the descion to out it up just in case. Rather be safe then sorry.

" Okay..and depression. " Foreman said writting down the final one, so far.

" Depression? " Chase asked raising an eye brow.

" Yeah, I went in and he refuses to eat or look at anyone, he even admitted he's depresed, this has to be bad, even House knows it. " Foreman said turning around while snapping the lid back on the marker.

" Okay, differntial diagnosis? " Foreman asked, starting to get a little House-like.

" There's Addison's diease. " Chase threw out.

" Doesn't explain the seizure. " Foreman murmuring.

" The seziure could have been from the blood transplant, and then the other symptoms could have be from _addison's disease_." Chase said pressing it on.

" Well how could House even get Addison's disease?! " Foreman retorted back.

" Well..he was sick a while ago, about a few days ago..it could have been Tuberculosis, Tuberculosis causes Addison's. " Cmaeron explained while using simple hand gestures while talking.

" Alright fine, go take a blood test, and.." Foreman began. As they exited, they turned on their heels and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

" Ask House what he thinks.." Foreman saide, a little of his pride being taken away form having to tell them to ask what House thought.

" Okay. " Cameron said and nodded as Chase and her walked briskly down the hall to House's room.

House looked over at them and sighed.

" Hey. " Cameron said smiling, her face showed that she was worried sick about her boss and her voice just showed it even more.

" Okay, were gonna have to take a blood test." Cameron said.

" What's your differential diagnosis? " House asked sighing from the fever that he still had.

" All we have so far is Addison's.." Cameron responded.

" Addison's? " House asked raising an eyebrow.

" You had tuberculosis a few days ago, that could have caused Addison's disease, it explains everything. " Cameron said, feeling a little proud, to be able explain to her genius boos on what was going on, she never had the chance to do so, since House usually knew what was going on all the time.

" It doesn't explain the seizure.." House said seriously.

" The seizure could have been from the blood test. " Chase said as he busied himself with taking blood.

" The how do you explain this? " House asked.

They waited for a minute and then seemed confused, he did nothing.

" Explain what? " Cameron asked.

" I can't move. " House answered smiling triumphantly.

" Y-You can't move? " Cameron asked.

" My right side, I can't. " House responded with a smirk still plastered on his face.

" Bring the board _in_ _here_.." House responded and lowered his eyebrows in anger.

Cameron nodded along with chase, with their mouths slightly agape, they needed to get more then just a board in there.

**Please Review! (: **


End file.
